


The Hug of Change

by ShyPangolin



Category: Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Aroace Luke Skywalker, Aromantic, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-19 01:15:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13693833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShyPangolin/pseuds/ShyPangolin
Summary: "I feel like there's something wrong with me, (Y/N). She keeps teasing me and Han always gives me this look-""Luke, listen. These is nothing wrong with you.""Are you sure?""Yes, yes I am. I am just like you."oooLuke has a flashback about Reader helping him discover he's aromantic while Leia and Han tease you two. Short oneshot.





	The Hug of Change

**Author's Note:**

> TW: Swearing

(Y/N) = Your Name

ooo

Luke sits down inside Millennium Falcon and looks around. Suddenly R2-D2 appears in front of him beeping furiously.

"Watch the language. Old friend", Luke says. R2-D2 starts beeping but its sounds quiet down when Luke shakes his head:

"I'm not coming back." R2-D2 turns its head and projects a hologram of Leia. Luke looks at the droid disapprovingly and huffs:

"That's some shitty move." He watches his sister's hologram for a moment. Then it changes into a different one. Now there's Luke himself (a bit younger than nowadays), hugging... You.

_*flashback starts*_

How you ended up on Millennium Falcon is a story for another time. Let's say you hopped on about two hours ago to help these people fix an important messaging machine they have in the neighbouring star system. Right now you try not to vomit as the ship slows down from light speed. Your little friend, a kowakian monkey lizard, sits on your shoulder and looks in awe as you fly towards a beautiful planet.

"Are you alright? It sure is an awful experience to travel in space for the first time", someone says behind you. You recognize Luke's voice and turn around saying:

"I'm fine, thanks." Luke smiles at you and returns to the cabin where Chewie and Han throw jokes while flying the ship. You wander to the window beside Leia, who's smile reminds you a lot of Luke's.

"He really enjoys your company", Leia winks at you. You say:

"I enjoy myself too, now that I'm feeling stable." Leia stays silent for a moment before a playful twinkle reappears to her eyes:

"This may sound a little funny but who do you think is more handsome: Luke or Han?" You look at your new friend like she's mad. Then you shrug and answer:

"They are both fine. Chewie's the most handsome of them if you ask me." Now it's Leia's turn to look at you. You laugh and decide to change the subject:

"Hey. Thanks again", you say. Leia shakes her head and answers:

"No, thank you. Now that we finally have those goddamn parts and someone who actually knows how to fix the-"

"Girls, we're here!" Han shouts and opens the drawbridge. You start to walk outside but stop as a group of pilots joggs past. It seems like everyone is in a hurry. Han slaps your shoulder:

"Welcome to the Base. I think we can eat something before we escort you to the problem." You nod and keep wlking behind Leia and Luke. Luke looks back at you every now and then. Your kowakian monkey lizard shrieks silently as Chewie bends over to examine it a little closer. You follow your new friends to a kitchen-like room and Leia offers you something odd-looking but delicious. You sigh in delight, then notice how Han looks at you creepily. Then he shifts his gaze to Luke and back to you. You try to think something else and wander somewhere not too far.

That's when you hear a welcoming beeping sound. An R2-unit approaches you.

"Well, hello to you too. Yes, I'm the mechanic your friends found", you speak to it. R2-D2 beeps happily and asks you to follow it to the broken machine. You walk behind the droid and find a rather large and antique computer. You thank R2-D2, take up the parts you brought and start working.

ooo

"There you are! We were wondering if you had gotten lost or something", Luke is standing behind you. You humm and continue your work. Luke sits beside you and is just about to say something, when you hear Han saying something in a loud voice. You both look to a corridor not so far and see Leia and Han talking about something vehemently. Luke opens his mouth while watching them:

"You know, I'm sorry about them. They keep on argung over nothing and then suddenly make out somewhere." You shrug:

"There's nothing to be sorry for. That's what some people are like. I like Leia, she's so nice." Luke sighs when Han graps Leia by chin and gives her a big kiss. You quickly avert your eyes and focus back on the wires in front of you.

"I... I sometimes wonder if everyone feels like that." Luke says. You nod, showing him you're listening. He continues:

"Han tries to 'man me up' and keeps asking if I like Leia. Of course I like her! Then he always says: "Not like that, kiddo!" I have no idea how am I supposed to like her if not as a good friend." You raise your eyes and look at him. That sounds so familiar.

"Luke, you're supposed to like her - and everyone else - in your own way. And I can tell you care about them a lot," you try to comfort him, but he continues:

"Leia sure is nice but she doesn't help it at all. She enjoys making fun of me and seeing Han jealous. She actually kissed me once to make Han believe we two were dating or some shit. I'm so tired of it and every time I try talk about it with someone else, they laugh and say I'm lucky." After this Luke takes a deep breath and laughs at your facial expression. Then he says:

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to rant. I can somehow sense you don't think like them." He must be talking about his Force-sense-thing. You shake your head and smile:

"No harm done. It's good you can trust me although we barely know each other. I think Leia and Han are just showing you how much they like you too, as a friend." Luke's smile disappears and he sighs again:

"I feel like there's something wrong with me, (Y/N). She keeps teasing me and Han always gives me this look-"

"Luke, listen. There is nothing wrong with you."

"Are you sure? Because this whole thing is irritating me to no end. I just want to focus on destroying the Imperium and improve my skills with the Force. They, on the other hand.." You put your finger on his lips to prevent him from talking for a second:

"Yes, yes I am sure. I am just like you. You said you can even sense it. What do you sense in yourself?" Luke's eyes widen and shift from your eyes to your finger and back. You move your hand away from his face and open your mouth again:

"What I've come to understand is that most people have this odd urge to.. to find someone to love and have a family with. Now, I've never had this urge. It's called aromanticism."

"A what?"

"I like to shorten it and just say 'aro'. It means you don't experience romantic attraction towards anyone." Luke looks at you deeply, then straightens his back:

"So you're saying that you're aromanticism?"

"Aromantic, yes. And what you told me gives me this impression that you're too."

"I get it now. They're teasing me because they have no idea I'm not able to feel what they feel." You nod, being very content that you've managed to help him. Then you suddenly fall silent, which makes Luke worried:

"(Y/N), is everything okay? You look like you're crying.. Wait, you actually are", he starts to panic. Your kowakian monkey lizard is equally worried, shrieking questioningly. You wail your hand in front of you, sniff and wipe your tears away:

"I'm sorry. I realized I've actually found someone else like me. I'm not alone."

"Of course you aren't. Without you I would've never found out about this", Luke tells you and gives you a hug. Over his shoulder you see Leia pointing at you two. Han is smiling, giving you a thumbs up. You let Luke go and spend the rest of the day telling him about aro and ace things.

_*end of flashback*_

R2-D2 beeps and your hologram disappears. Luke sighs and manages to say:

"And here I thought showing Leia was a shitty move. I didn't even know you recorded that."


End file.
